Insanity and Dark Temptations
by Shazta
Summary: Dark Temptaions could drive any one insane, even the demon slayer who goes by the name of Avenger on the black market. Uchiha Sasuke. When the past comes back to the present things begin to get confusing. SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaOc and OcTema
1. Prologue

A girl, appearing to be no older than sixteen stood next to an almost identical boy. Two pairs of wolf like scarlet orbs surveyed the surroundings intensly. Her shaggy white hair fell just beneath her butt hanging in soft waves, her thick fringe pinned up on top of her head by two silver pins that crossed over each other. His scruffy mop of white hair fell to his jawline, the back of it pulled into a messy tail. His fringe too, was pinned on top of his head. On each of their softly tanned cheeks was two, horizontal blood red fang markings tattooed deep into the soft skin.

The girl yawned and stretched her arms up revealing her elongated canines and ruffeling her hair showing off a pair of pointed ears that twitched at the sudden cold feeling. The boy pulled her arms down and pulled her close into a hug from behind.

"Kaichii-nii what's the matter?" The girls voice rung like a bell.

"I don't want to go…"

"Why not?"

"Then other people will see my Koinu and then they will try to take her away from me!" The girl smiled softly and turned around so they were each facin each other. She rested her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No one is taking me away from Kaichii! She rubbed her nose against his and withdrew from the hug. Koinu extended her hand to Kaichii and her took it within his, a smile now on his face.

Koinu wore a simple pair of dark brown, three quarter length matt leather trousers along with a ivory corset that synched in her small waist. A brown belt hung gently on her waist. A dark brown choker decorated her neck. Her feet remained bare.

Kaichii wore a pair of dark brown cotton three quarter length trousers that were fastened to his legs at the bottom by a lighter brown string. His chest was covered by a baggy cream t-shirt that hung loosely on his athletic body. He too wore no shoes.

"Now lets go find Sakura and the pups!" Koinu pulled her twin behind her a grin on her face.

They soon came to an alley way where a few stray moon rays escaped. A man stood with his back to the pair a girl at his throat.

"Sakura-chan…"

"We have to get going now of we will not reach Konoha in time…"

"We still need to buy a place to live…"

"Get ourselves a school uniform…"

"And grab us some fake parents"

"…as ours look like teenagers and yours passed away a very long time ago." The twins spoke finishing each others scentenses.

The said girl pulled herself away from the mans neck and dropped his corpse onto the dirt floor. Her pastel pink hair fell elegantly to her waist and framed her delicate face. Bright emerald eyes glowed in the dark night. Some red substance had escaped her lips as she fed and left a red trail down her ivory coloured chin. She looked to be about seventeen. She wore a simple white corset paired with a pleated red skirt and red converse boots with six inch wedges.

"Okay! Koinu could you help me?" The said twin sighed and let go of her brothers hand. She cupped her hands together and whispered something into them with a voice that echoed with power. A small flame ignited in her palms.

"I wish you would learn how to clean up after your self!" She dropped the flame on the body and in an instant it had turned to ash.

"But Koi-chan your just sooooo good at it!" The pinkette pouted cutely.

"Whatever, where did the pups run off to?"

"The forest by the park."

"They should be able to hear this then." Koinu brought her thumb and index finger up to her mouth and whistled. The high pitched sound cut through the air. The trio waited for some time when three large wolf shadows padded into the alley way. Koinu squealed with delight and ran over to the two white wolves. They were all about six foot tall. She hugged one of their necks looking like a child with her five foot structure.

"Itami! How's my big boy?" The wolf whined in reply. And the girl tilted her head as if she the wolf was actually speaking. "You're hungry… we'll go hunting after we've got everything sorted Kay?" The wolf nodded and the white haired girl walked over the the other white wolf. "Now how's my beautiful girl… okay Kusari, I understand." Koinu turned to the others.

"Kaichii, you go look for the house with Shikon." She gestured to the boys own large black wolf. "And me, Sakura, Itami and Kusari will look for people to pose as our parents... Make sure you get one with a large forest out back." The boy nodded and sprung himself into a back flip, his body shifting into that of a white wolf standing five foot tall, a foot smaller than the black wolf. They ran off dissapearing into the night leaving a pile of shredded clothes behind him.

"You know Koinu, that wasn't very smart of Kaichii as he now has to find some more clothes before he tries to buy a house for us."

"What can I say? He's my brother." Both girls chuckled and walked off into the night, Itami and Kusari following close on their tail.

Beep… beep… beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

A delicate pale hand crashed down on the alarm clock smashing the object into tiny pieces. A pink mess of hair sat up revealing the owner of the hand to be none other than Sakura. Her white cheeks where tinged with pink, unusual for a vampire. She lazily dragged herself out of bed and shuffled over to the curtains. She pulled them open and bathed in the morning sun light. She wore a simple white button up shirt and a pair of red under wear to sleep in.

She trudged over to her bathroom and began to brush her long matted hair. Soon after a while she gave up, grabbed the scissors and removed many of the pink strands. The locks now gentle brushed against her shoulders and a smug look was present on her face.

She walked back over to her bedroom. It was pretty bare. The walls were white washed and the floor was boarded with old planks of wood. The only things in the large room were a rickety old wooden bed with a springy mattress, a white pillow and a red cotton sheet, a small table next to it with a shattered alarm clock on its surface and white curtains covering the window. The bathroom wasn't much better.

The pinkette left the room and ran down the stairs. The whole house was in dire need of decorating. She entered a kitchen with a large wooden table in the center. Koinu and Kaichii were already sat around it wih two other people, a man and a woman.

The man had a spikey mess of bright blonde hair with peirceing bright blue eyes. He wore a simple navy blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black trainers. Sakura sat beside him a large smile on her face.

"Morning Minato! Morning Kushina!"

Kushina was beautiful. Her scarlet hair fell elegantly past her waist, her fringe swept to the side and pinned behind her pointed ear. Her eyes were the most magnificent shade of blue topaz. She wore a simple green dress with a white apron over the top and a pair of pink bunny slippers.

"Sakura where's the rest of your hair?"

"I got pissed off with it so I cut it off."

"Okay, that aside. We are meant to refers to them as Kaa-san and Tou-san now. We are meant to seem like a normal family."

"Normal, none of us are normal. You and Kaichii are both wolf demons, Minato and I are vampires, Kushina is a fox demon and we have three wolves the size of horses living here I wouldn't call that normal!"

"You know what I mean Sakura and besides. You and Minato are day walkers so that makes you more normal than other vampires!"

Sakura pouted and kissed Minato on the cheek. "Morning Tou-san!" She walked over to Kushina and did the same. "Morning Kaa-san."

"Morning Sakura, I made pancakes for breakfast would you like some." Sakura's eyes sparkled with happiness and she attacked the woman in a big hug.

"I love you!"

Koinu turned to her brother and grinned displaying her elongated canines. "We won't be having any othe problems with Sakura now."

"Koinu I have one question…"

"What is it Tou-chan?"

"What are you all going to do about your eyes. Kaichii and yours are a very unnatural colour and if anyone was to meet us they might not think you all weren't our children."

"That's easy we will all wear contacts."

"Ahhh… your gonna be late for school!"

Koinu's almond shape eyes widened and she turned to her brother immediatly.

"Kaichii go get Sakura changed!" The white haired boy did as he was told and dragged the said girl away.

Koinu wore an oversized black t-shirt and a pair of red and white striped underwear.

"Koi-chan what about yourself?" Kushina questioned the small girl.

"I'm not going to school today."

"Why not?"

"This house needs to be cleaned and decorated. It's clearly unsuitable for any human to live in."

"If you don't mind me asking but how old are you Koinu, you are far to mature for what you look like."

"I am over ten thousand years old. I will be eleven thousand and sixteen in a few months time."

"Your only twenty years younger than myself."

"Haha small world."

Sakura was now dressed in a school uniform. She wore a white sailor shirt with a blue collar and red neck tie paired with a navy blue pleated skirt that fell to her mid-thigh. She wore a pair of black knee high converse boot on her feet.

Kaichii wor a pair of black trousers and a short sleeved white shirt open with a red vest underneath. His feet remained bare.

Both of their eyes were now a bright shade of blue.

"Sooo we are now Namikaze Sakura and Kaichii. You and Koinu are both a year younger than me but are a year ahead so have been put in my year."

"Yeah, although Koinu and I have a weak body explaining the white hair and why we will be absent a few times."

"Why do you and Koi get to take days off and I can't?"

"Our food sorce is a lot harder to get than yours. We can't just walk around town at night and go ohhh look he looks tasty and be done."

"Oh I forgot, you and Koi stopped eating people three hundred years ago."

"Right and I hope you'll remember that in the future."

"You're old!"

"You're old too!"

"You're older!"

"Bitch!"

"Correction, Imma vam…" she suddenly stopped and riddgidly turned around. Her heart started to pound against her chest in a furosious manor. Kaichii sensed her fear and turned around.

A boy, looking to be eighteen stood across the road. His unruley ebony hair being tussled by the wind that suddenly picked up. Sakura's lenses eyes met with his and her heart stopped completely. Darkness suddenly overcame her and she collapsed.

Kaichii caught her just before her head hit the pavement and lifted her bridal style. He cursed silently as the dark haired boy walked over a smirk on his perfect face.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Kaichii!"

"Keep away bastard!"

"And you brought the day walker along with you. It seems like things are going to get intesting around here." The boys smirk widened. "Where's that precious sister of yours?"

"Stay away from my sister Uchiha!"

"But she's just my type, it would be a shame to let her go to waste at some other slayers blade now wouldn't it."

"I'm warning you Uchiha…"

The smirk left the slayers face.

"I have a message for you to pass on to that sister of yours. Tell her I will have my revenge for what she did and I will have her head on my wall one way or another." The boy turned and walked away leaving an extreamly pissed of Kaichii and an uncoinsious Sakura behind.

Sakura began to mutter something under her breath.

"S-S-Sa-Sa-su-ke…"

"That bastard!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Declaration!

Sasuke sat at the back of the class, with his head phones on. His head was erupting with anger, pain and sadness from what happened earlier on that day. The classroom door opened at the front of the classroom capturing his attention.

Sakura stepped into the classroom and she instantly felt a sinister presents at the back of the room. She passed a peice of paper to the teacher known as Kakashi and waited for him to speak. The man put down his perverted orange book and stood up.  
"Alright class today we have a new student, please treat her nicely." He turned to Sakura. "Please introduce yourself to the class." She nodded and faced the room of seventeen year olds.  
"Hello, I'm Namikaze Sakura. I have just moved back to Japan after living in England for eight years. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed and turned back to Kakashi. "Where should I sit?"  
"At the back of the class next to Yamanaka... Yamanaka raise your hand." A stunningly beautiful girl with long platinum blonde hair pulled up into a high tail, her fringe covering one of her baby blue eyes, raised a slender arm. Sakura walked over to the empty seat and sat herself down trying her best to ignor the deathly glare at her back.  
"Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino."  
"Sakura."  
"So what's a vampire, who is not a Hyuga doing in Konoha, in broad daylight?"  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb, I knew their was a vampire in this school as soon as you walked through the gates."  
"How'd you?"  
"I'm a succubus, you know anyother demon would of been able to sense my presents, why didn't you."  
"Slayer…" Sakura whispered quietly and the blonde suddenly stiffened.  
"You mean there is one here, in this school?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Who?"  
"The one who goes by the name avenger…"  
"Holy shit he is like the best of the best… wait do I know you?"  
"I'm not sure"  
"I feel like I've met you before, like when I was younger..."  
"Well I haven't been in Konoha for nine hundred years so…"  
"I do know you!…" Ino's voice turned to a low whisper. "You're that Haruno girl who had vampire blood but human parents! You're one of the daywalkers."  
"Shhhhh! No one is meant to know that name anymore!"  
"But you were my best friend when I was growing up. You are like the only thing I remember from my past, before I knew I was a demon!"  
Sakura's blue eyes widened and she smiled.  
"I remember now! You stopped them girls from picking on me!"  
"You took your time! Do you want to have lunch with me and my mates at lunch?"  
"Sure, but can I bring Kaichii with me?"  
"The wolf demon?" Sakura nodded. "Sure!"

Lunch had arrived and Sakura, Ino and Kaichii sat under a large cherry blossom tree. Sakura rested her hand on the rough bark and smiled with content.  
"Everything had changed so much! But this tree has always been here!"  
"Yeah I remember when you tried to climb it and fell out. You landed on your face and glared at me for the rest of the day because I said it was all because of you large forehead!"  
"You were a bit of a bitch."  
"I know, remember when we were twelve and all we did was fight over this guy. I can't even remember who he was any more!"  
Sakura's face suddenly turned sullen for a moment but she quickly hid it with a big smile.  
"Yeah."  
"So how do you and Kaichii know each other."  
"We'll Kaichii and his sister Koinu lived in Konoha many years before we did and they are the ones who helped me complete the change into a full vampire. Without them I would have completely lost controll and massacred everyone. They took me away from the village so I could learn controll and have taught me much."  
"So what have you been doing for the other eight hundred or so years."  
"It took her five hundred to controll herself. We then took her to an old friend who tought her how to use her strength and strange abilities that Koinu and I could not teach her. She's very strange I must say."  
"Ohh what happened after that?"  
"Well Koinu and I came back after about hundred years and she had finally mastered every thing and she began to travel with us again."  
"And that's when you stopped eating people!"  
"Eating people?"  
"Well as you know my sister and I are wolf demons. We live and eat like normal wolves do by hunting. We used to prey on humans but then Koinu fell for this black smith who was a human and she stopped us there and then. But he was soon murdered by a slayer trying to get to Koinu and she has not touched human meat since. Me being her brother, I haven't either."  
"Ahhh…"  
"What was the blacksmiths name?"  
"Misaki…"  
"Was he cute?"  
"Very!" Sakura piped in and the girls began to giggle. Kaichii shook his head in bordem.

Koinu walked through a large forest, her body clothed in a flowing white dress. Her hair danced with the wind as she walked. She soon came across a black cast iron gate, the metal twisted beautifully. She pushed it open and walked through. The weather suddenly changed and the gate closed behind her. She was now in a snowy forest with trees over one hundred feet tall. She welcomed the gale of frosty wind and smiled with delight.  
A large castle was hidden among the trees and she sprinted over to it. She stooped an arch way through a giant wall that seperated the forest from a village inside. As she was about to enter two large dire wolves blocked her path. Both a rich reddish brown colour.  
"I am Ookami Koinu, daughter of Shiro and Natsume." The wolves stepped aside and let the girl through.

Sasuke watched Sakura from a distance. A distant longing was present in his dark black orbs.  
"Hey Teme! What ya doing?"  
"Nothing Dobe!" Sasuke turned to the enthusiastic boy who had spikey bright blonde hair white matching bright blue eyes. He wore an orange hoodie over his white shirt but under his black blazer.  
"Teme!"  
"Dobe!"  
"Teme!  
"Dobe!"  
"TEME!"

Sakura heard someone shout and instantly turned to see the sorce of the noise. Her body stiffened again.  
"Sakura what's wrong?"  
A shy girl asked. Her pale skin contrasted her long raven hair perfectly and matched her pupiless white orbs. Her name was Hinata and she was a vampire like Sakura but a night walker. She played with the pendant around her neck that allowed her to be out during the day.  
"Nothing I just felt a chill down my spine is all."  
"Alright then."

Koinu walked through the school gates now dressed in a pair of black mini shorts and a cream corset. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid, her eyes were blue from the contacts and her feet still remained bare. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she sensed many different auras. She carried two boxes, one wrapped in a red cloths with many brown pawprints decorating it, the other a red cloth with manny white rings printed onto it.  
She sniffed the air and walked in the direction of her brothers well known scent. She soon came cross a large cherry blossom tree with five people sat beneath it. She smiled as she saw her brother with a big grin on his face.  
"Kai-chan." She called out grabbing the groups attention. She skipped over and sat down next to him. "You and Sakura forgot your lunch." She passed the one with white rings to Sakura and the one with pawprints to Kaichii.  
"Koinu!" The said girls eyes widened and she turned to see Hinata. She pounced on the girl giving her a big hug and the pair laid laughing afterwards.  
"Long time no see." A guy named Neji spoke up earning a grin off Koinu. His long chocolate brown hair was pulled into a lose tail and his pupiless white orbs looked at the girl with brotherly affection.  
"It's been too long." Koinu sat up and a serious expression covered her face. "You two are crap at keeping things a secret." Kaichii instantly pointed to Sakura in a childish manor who pouted.  
"It's not my fault Ino recognised me!"  
"Just be more carefull this school is a very dangerous place to be."  
"I know the avenger is here..."  
"Not just that but their is five other slayers."  
"WHAT?!" The whole group shouted in unison.  
"I sensed them when I passed through the gate. The school has a barrier around it preventing any outsider from feeling their presents but as we are all students we are all loop holes in a way."  
"Six slayers…"  
"You lot have done really well in keeping yourself hidden until now. Ino when you recognised Sakura you forgot to keep your aura and as we demons like to call it chakra contained giving away your identity. Hinata and Neji you must of done it when you recognised Kaichii. Sakura and Kaichii would already have been known as the avenger knows who we are."  
"Okay then do you know who the slayers are?"  
"No but I do know there is three werewolves, a fox demon and dare I fucking say it a bloody fairie."  
"What's so bad about faries?"  
"I don't like them…"  
"Why not?"  
"They annoy me to hell and back."  
"Did you say a fox demon?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Then that means Naruto is a slayer!"

"Well today was eventful! All I did was see mama and papa and give you lunch and bam… we find out that there is six demon slayers at the bloodly school we happen to be attending!" Koinu blurted out as she walked back into the house. It was now decorated and looked like an actual home rather than a dump.  
"You visited mama and papa without me!?"  
"Err yeah!"  
"Some sister you are…" Kaichii muttered to himself but Koinu heard with her acute sense of hearing.  
"If I was such a bad sister then why did I get them to come have dinner over?"  
"What really?"  
"Yeah they should be in the other room."  
Kaichii dropped his bag and sprinted to the other room. A few squeals of happiness could be heard afterwards. Sakura dropped her own back and slipped her boots off her feet.  
"You know, I don't know weather them girly screams are from my mother of my father…" Koinu chuckled and picked up he discarded bags and quickly hung them up on two pegs.  
"I don't believe in all the time I've known you I've ever met your parents."  
"Ahh yeah there's good reason for that…"  
"And what would that be?"  
"Ahhhhhh, everyone is too distracted by my family to even bother noticing my bloody good decorating skills!"  
Sakura looked around the soft green hallway and a smile spread across her lips. Koinu took her hand and dragged the girl into the living room.  
In an instant the white haired girl was attacked by a white blob and was pinned to the floor. A boy looking to be sixteen clung to her stomach, hugging her tightly. His shaggy white hair was cut to his jawline framing his adorable face. He had the same markings as Koinu and Kaichii on his tanned cheeks and his eyes were the deepest of scarlet. It was easy to tell where Koinu got her looks from.  
"Awwww look at my beautiful baby girl! She's not changed a little bit! Natsume-chan why didn't you let me see her earlier? It was mean of you to keep me away form my baby!"  
"Because you wouldn't of let the poor girl go." A girl appearing to be sixteen popped her head over the black leather couch. Her dusty red hair stood out against her lightly tanned skin and crimson orbs that had slit pupils. She two had the red fang markings on her cheeks. "Oh and I have one question, why he bloody hell do both of my babies have fucking blue eyes! You two have been wolf demons from the day you were conceived! You are not fox demons so you should have red eyes!"  
Koinu sat up her father still attached to her and carefully removed the contacts my the lenses ignited in her small hand and she brushed the ash of her palms.  
"Contacts mama, we have to wear them to keep up the act."  
"Good!"

Sakura's POV

I could hear Koinu's growling beside me. She was currently in her wolf form, her hackles were raised. I felt my vampiric blood beginning to activate a the current situation. Kaichii was being held by a slayer, a knife pressed up against his throat. They had came during the night whilst we were all asleep. I was woken by Koinu who had swung herself through my window panicking about her brother. I could feel her anger then and it was a lot worse now.  
The air sound us was burning hot as if we were in a pit of fire. Her muscles rippled under fur making me shiver. Anyone on the receiving end of her angry would surly be torn to peices. Kaichii yelped and my attention instantly turned back to the slayer. Kaichii's body was dropped to the floor, blood pooling from his throat.  
Koinu attacked pounceing on the slayer, savagely ripping his body to pieces. I myself tried to ignor the growing bloodlust and ran over to the dying Kaichii.  
My hands glowed with a green chakra and I quickly healed his wind pipe and the gash across his neck. His heart had stopped beating and his soul was leaving him. I gathered as much chakra as my body would allow and pushed it into his lifeless body. Nothing happened.  
'Damn your going to have to use that!'  
'But he may no come back as who he was!'  
'So, we have to try! Koinu will be untamable if he remains dead!'  
'I understand!' I rested Kaichii's he'd on my lap and gathered even more chakra, this time exceeding my limits. I bent my head down and softly pressed my lips against his cold ones. His body jerk within my arms and I parted my lips from his. He sucked in a deep breath and I steadied him by brushing my hand through his sticky hair.  
"Where's Koinu?!"  
I broke out into a grin, it was a sign the soul gathering had worked.  
"She's alright, but I don't think you'll be having a strict diet any longer."  
"Oh... She's that mad?"  
Sakura nodded and smiled.  
"Your lucky you're a wolf demon or you wouldn't of come back as you."  
"I know, thank you…"  
"No problem, anything for a friend."  
Koinu had shifted back into human form. Even drenched in blood she looked like a goddess. Her naked body glistened with the wet blood giving her a powerful appearance. She gathered Kaichii in her arms and tears streamed down her splattered cheeks.  
It was the first time I have seen her cry since Misaki died. After some time I rested my hand on her shoulder and nodded. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Koinu pulled herself from her brother and stood.  
Kushina and Minato ran into the hall way worry covering their faces. Blood stained their clothes signalling they had been fighting aswell.  
"Minato, Kushina you can go now, I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you."  
"It was no trouble at all, ever since they took our son I knew we would of had to meet again sooner or later..."  
"Then please hear me out..."  
"Anything..." Flames burst to life around Koinu giving an orange glow to her skin.  
"Humans have taken much from us demons saying that we have stolen everything from them when it is the other way around. We walked the earth first. We are humans ansestors. They need to be taught a lesson... I am starting a war against the slayers, I will get you your son back. Will you fight with me?"  
Koinu extended a hand to them a flame in her palm. Minato shook her hand making a pact. Flames wrapped around their hands and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.  
"We will fight with you."  
"Minato in the last war you acted as the Hokage, would you please do so again?"  
"Yes."  
Koinu smirked and her scarlet orbs danced with revenge.  
"Sakura will you stand by me?"  
"Of course." I handed her my own hand and I felt the fire wrap around my wrist. It was cold not hot like I expected.  
'Do you remember what Koinu said?'  
'Remember what?'  
'When you were still learning to controll yourself Koinu told you about her heritage. She is next in line to the demon throne. Her mother and father we met earlier are the demon king and queen. If she is declaring this war, its very likely many humans will die.'  
'Oh yeah… so what they brought it on themselves when they attacked us.'  
'So your perfectly fine with this. You were human once yourself'  
'I was never really human. I've had demon blood ever since I was born. Koinu helped me come to terms with it so I will fight for her now.'  
'Alright if that's what you want'

Sasuke's POV

"Teme! We have some very bad news!"  
I turned to see the dope looking up from his phone, his eyes wide with fear.  
"What is it?"  
"The demons have declared war on all humans!"  
"What?"  
"Apparently a group of slayers tried to kill the wolf demon girls brother and she got pissed."  
"Damn! She has auherisation to start a war! Who the fuck tried to piss her off?"  
"Aparrantly team, wow how ironic, team wolf."  
"Not the time to be smart Dobe."  
"Oh yeah, right, well aparantly they've also got a day walked."  
I felt my body suddenly become ridged. Sakura…


	3. Chapter 2 - The Bitch Is Angry

Koinu's POV

My clawed hand tore through the mans chest as I ripped his heart out and watched the horror fill his eyes. I crushed the organ in my palm and dropped the remaints on the floor next to his corpse. Another man ran at me his dagger raised. I simply raised my own hand and stopped his, allowing the dagger to pierce threw my bloodied hand. I smirked at the mans paniced look.

"You don't want to die do you?" The man was only a little taller than myself. I stroked his cheek with one of my slender fingers leavening a smudged of red behind. He shook his head instantly and I pushed him behind me. I turned my back on him. A few seconds later I heard him scream as my wolves ripped him apart.

This war has been going on for three months now and yet no werewolves or faries have been sent out yet. At first we attended school like any normal teenager would but slayer tried to shoot Sakura in class leading to the whole of Japan to know of our war in the first month.

I looked to my left to see Ino and Sakura fighting back to back. Ino had a pair of large bat wings protruding from her back and a devils tail the lashed about feircly. Two large rams horns rested on her head.

Sakura punched the ground. Nothing happened for a few seconds until the after shock shook the ground and the concrete smashed to peices. Many humans were caught in her trap instantly being crushed to death. A laugh of pleasure escaped from my lips.

Unknown persons POV

I watched as a stunningly beautiful girl tore a mans heart out and crush it in her palm. Another man ran at her but she stopped him in an instant, not even wincing as the blade went directly threw her hand. I strained me ears to hear what she was saying to the man over the screaming people and gun shots.

"…you don't want to die do you?" Mercy was present on her features and she let the man go, pushing him behind her. As she turned her back on him the man moved to attack her but an incredibly large wolf jumped out of nowhere and ripped the mans head off. It was a gruesome scene but I couldn't draw my eyes away from it. The metalic smell of blood teased my nose and tried to awake the beast within.

The ground shook unbalancing me and a bell like laugh soon followed. I looked back at the girl who we were supposed to kill. Even soaked in blood she looked far too innocent to murder. I couldn't believe that this is the girl who is supposed to become the next demon queen.

Akamaru, my own large white dog, nuzzled at my leg drawing my attention from the masacre happening in front of me. He had something attached to his collar which I removed quickly. It was a letter from Sasuke.

'Kiba, we are going to need the werewolves now, we can't hold them off any longer without.'

I looked to Akamaru who crouched slightly so I could climb on to his back. I did so and her ran at a breakneck speed.

Normal POV

Kiba rode on Akamaru's back. His scruffy rusty brown hair being attacked by the wind. A vertical blood red fang marking decorated each of his tanned cheeks. He wore black trousers with a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt.

Koinu spotted him out of the corner of her crimson orb and shifted into her wolf form, her blood stained white dress tearing from her body. Her legs pounded against the floor and she leapt in front of Akamaru making him suddenly stop and change direction. He was blocked off by Itami and Kusari.

Koinu shifted back into her human form and stood in front of Kiba, uncaring off her naked body. A rag of the white dress she was previously wearing rested on her shoulder which she simply plucked off and dropped on the floor. Her long white hair fell just beneath the butt and covered parts of her perfectly in proportion breasts.

"I'm guessing you're Uchihas best werewolf… am I right?" She voice was soft and chimed like a bell. Kiba stiffened at the girls question. "I will take that as a yes… soooooooo where is Sasuke?"

"N-no where you need to know of!" Kiba could sence the girls incredible power. A man ran at her shooting rounds off at her. Each bullet was deflected by some sort of invisable force. The man continued to run at her and she raised her arm and opened her hand. The man flew backwards and his head was torn from his body. A dull thud declared his death.

"Awwwwe can't you just tell me? He and I have some unfinished buisness to care of."

"Like I would care!" Akamaru spotted an opening and sprinted for the escape.

"SIT!" The dog instantly sat, accidentally throwing the boy off his back. Kiba looked at Akamaru in panic but the dog just whined. "The dogs smart, no canine can defy a wolf demon and that includes werewolves." Kiba climbed to his feet, red with anger.

"I will never do as you say!" A brown wolf torn out of his skin and stood a foot taller than Koinu. Koinu shifted as well, still being the shorter of the two.

The pair of wolves collided and clawed and bite savagely at each other. The fight went on for sometime and Kiba pinned Koinu to the floor. As he lunged for her throat she rolled knocking him unstable and pinned him instead. She growled with dominace which Kiba unwilling submitted to. He shifted back into human form and so did Koinu. She straddled his hips with her legs and pinned his arms above his head. She leant down to whisper something into his ear.

"Your mine, doggy!"

A middle aged woman stormed into the slayers war room, a large black and white dog behind her. Her spikey dark brown hair paired with her slit pupils gave her a feirce appearance along with the two vertical red fang markings displayed on her cheeks.

"Uchiha!" She slammed her palm down on the table catching everyone in the rooms attention. Sasuke turned from talked to a guy with dark brown hair pulled up into a spikey tail and tired eyes.

"Yes Tsume?"

"When were you going to tell me they have my son?!"

"When you were ready for this knowledge."

"It's been three months since I last saw him and you told me he was just gathering troops!"

"I did... Shikamaru we'll continue this tommorow, your dismissed." The werewolf nodded and everyone left the room.

"You lying bastard! We have to get him back!"

"Yes, but not at the present time we have more serious matters to deal with!"

"More serious matters… he is my son!"

The door slammed open again this time with a younger woman. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a low tail and her large brown orbs burned with anger. She two had the red vertical fang markings decorating her tanned cheeks. Three brown and white huskies followed close behind her.

"Where is my brother?!"

"Your mother and I were just…"

"Stop with the shit and tell me!"

"Three months ago he was taken by the enime and we haven't seen him since."

"Then we must send out a retrieval team!"

"No we will not!" Tsume took her hands off the table and stood up straight.

"The werewolves alliance with the slayers was created by my anscestors and yours the Inuzuka's and the Uchiha's."

"Continue…"

"I personally can break that alliance! And I will do so if I don't get my son back."

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do."

Koinu's POV

"Koi-chan, Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Hana are here to talk to you, what would you like us to do?" I turned my head to Hinata who was soft spoken but didn't seem to be as shy as she used to. I stepped out of the bath my body now free of blood from the previous fight. The faries had joined the war and it was now getting annoying.

"Treat them as guests and invite them in, tell them I will be with them shortly."

"Okay, I will do."

Hinata left the large bathroom and I grabbed a towel wrapping it around me. I quickly towel dried my hair so it was damp and left the room.

Tsume's POV

I was led into a large living room where a white haired boys sat along with three dire wolves. One black two white. The girl who led me in, Hinata I think she was called was very soft spoken. A pink haired girl walked into the room and sat down next to the considerably shorter boy.

"Tsume-san, Hana-san, please take a seat Koinu will be here in a few."

"I would prefere to stand."

"As you wish…" a bell like voice chimmed through the room. The demon leader, Koinu, dressed in only a towel walked down the glass steps that lead to the upper floor. She radiated power and beautiful. She jumped over the back of the couch and settled in between the two white wolves. "What did you come here for?"

"I would like to see my son, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Okay, I shall take you to him." Koinu stood and began to walk off. "Follow me!" I did as she said, no questions asked.

She led us out the back of the mansion threw a large forest and suddenly stopped at what looked like a human village. A woman stood at the gate crying a baby clung to her chest. She spotted Koinu and stood.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON MY CHILD HAS NO FATHER! WHY I NO LONGER HAVE A HUSDAND! AND YOU NOW KEEP US PRISONERS IN THIS OLD FASHIONED VILLAGE!"

Koinu gestured for me to wait and walked over to the woman. I was scared of what might happen to the mother. Koinu stopped about a metre away and bowed to the human. I felt my eyes widen and the woman was just as shocked as I.

"I am sorry for what I did. I have your husband a second chance but as soon as I turned my back he tried to kill me. My wolves did what they did to protect me." The truth rang through her almost unbelievable words. She stood up and looked up at the woman. "I also did not want you to feel as prisoners here. I was only tring to those who are innocent away from the fighting so none of you were harmed. If there is anything I can do?" The woman blushed and shook her head. "Could you please forgive me?" The woman nodded in reply. "If you would like I could have a memorial built in the village to honor all of those who fought against us, including your late husband."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The demon leader smiled gently as the woman turned her back and ran back into the village.

Koinu started walking again and I followed.

"That was very kind of you…"

"I don't like bringing innocent humans into the fighting. They do not deserve the punishment."

"You're very different from what I expected"

"How so?"

"I thought you would be harsh and merciless."

"Your son thought that very same thing too. But even though I am a demon I still have feelings and emotions just like you and humans."

"Why did you declare war?"

"A slayer tried to kill my brother. He and I had sworn off killing humans for three hundred years until then."

"Ahh"

We stopped at a large iron gate which she pushed open gently. She closed the gates behind us and led me to a large log cabin. She knocked on the door before opening it and we entered the building.

Kiba lay on a large king size bed, unharmed. At the point of seeing this I had made my descision.

Normal POV

Tsume turned to Koinu and bowed.

"Ookami Koinu, it would be our honour if us werewolves could fight for you."

Koinu's eyes widened and she was slightly taken aback.

"What why?"

"When we asked for a retreival team to get my son Uchiha declined. Kiba is the next werewolf leader after me and you have shown great kindness to innocents and my son."

"If that is what you wish…"

Kiba stirred from his sleep and tried to take in the scene. His mother bowing in front of Koinu.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Koinu pounced on him and crashed her lips on his.

"Kiba-kun the werewolves are with us!"

"What since when?"

"Just now, umm could you please tell me why you two are so close?"

Kiba and Koinu blushed crazily and both scratched the backs of their heads.

"Um well about I month after Kiba was captured I kinda fell for him, he fell for me… youregonnabeaobaasan!" The last part Koinu spoke very quickly, her face beat red. Tsume took some time for the news to set in.

"So your saying your with him and he's with you?" The pair nodded. "And you have taken each other as mates?" They nodded again. "And I'm gonna be a what?!"

"Obaa-chan…"

Sakura combed her fingers through her hair softly. In the past six months it had grown to just below her shoulders. Ino sat across the table from her glaring at her cards.

"Hey pig you do know your kind of crap at poker?"

"I am?"

"Yeah your face gives it all away."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Well lay you cards down and well see whose better!"

"How the fuck did you get a bloody royal flush?"

"And how did you come to be so beautiful?" A shadow whispered into her ear and her body suddenly became ridged. The shadow knocked a pressure point on the daywalkers neck deeming her uncoinsious. Ino sat frozen in fear of the sinister aura surrounding the shadowed figure.

It jumped out the window carrying Sakura. Ino snapped out of her trance and screamed out Sakuras name.

Koinu jolted up in her bed upon hearing Ino's scream. Kiba stired next to her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Sakura, she in trouble!"

Sasuke laid the rosette gently down on his silk sheeted bed. A loving look in his eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of the girls face and smiled one of his rare smiles. Sakura twitched her nose and Sasuke quickly chained one of her feet to the bed.

"Sakura, where have you been all this time?" His voice was soft and gentle.

A knocking on the door captured his attention.

"Hey Teme we have a small problem! The bitch is angry!"


	4. Chapter 3 - I don't play fair

Koinu stood on a large platform in front of a massive crowd of over ten thousand people. The wind danced with her white hair and flames burned in her blood red eyes. A hand held a swollen stomach protectively.

"It has been five months since Sakura was taken away from us. During that course of time I've sent in over twenty teams to recover her all have either come back empty handed or not at all. The last team that went in were my very own parents. The demon king Shiro and the demon queen Natsume. Yesterday I received their heads in a wooden box. The slayers say that we demons are evil and kill for fun, that we are a danger to humans. We have over one million humans protected in our villages around Japan, so are we really monsters? I will no longer be sending out any teams to retrieve Sakura, I do not feel comfortable with sending anymore people to their deaths."

Muttering and gasps filled the entire crowd.

"From this day on I am the new demon queen and I do not intend to sit back and watch as my people are slaughtered! They have stolen something very important to me and now I will go personally and take her back along with something they treasure so dearly!" Kaichii stepped forward and took his twin sisters hand. Kiba did so with the other.

"I promise you we will win this war, no matter what it takes!"

Sakura's POV

I pulled at the chains that held me in the room that had kept me prisoner for the past five months. Graphic images flashed through my head of what happened yesterday. I screamed in attempt to remove the scene from my mind. Someone knocked at the door and it opened soon afterwards. It was a young girl of seventeen that Sasuke assigned to look after me. I think her name was Tenten. She was one of the two werewolves that had stayed to fight alongside Sasuke against Koinu.

She was a pretty girl who always wore her brunette hair up into two panda buns. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown that matched her tanned skin well. She always seemed to wear Chinese style clothing. Todays consisted of a white cheongsam with dark mahogany three quarter lengths underneath.

"Morning Sakura-san, I've brought you your morning meal…"

"What good will that do?" My voice was raspy and weak. The girl looked at me as if I was crazy. Oh yeah now I remember this is the first time I've spoken to her. She normally does all the talking whilst I listen.

"What do you mean?" She asked a question so I might as we answer it.

"What am I?"

"A day walker…"

"What is a day walker?"

"A vampire miss…"  
"And what do vampires eat?"

"Blood…"

"Exactly! For god's sake! You all think you are treating me well by giving me everything like large meals and a comfortable place to sleep! We what you're really doing is bloody torturing me! I am slowly dying and wasting away from the shortage of blood. I may be able to sustain life for a short period of time but that time is almost up! By the end of this fucking week I will be fucking dead!"

Tenten looked shocked and scared.

"Sasuke ordered me to not let you die but giving you blood would be against the slayers law, shit! I never wanted to even be a bloody slayer!"

"Why did you become one then?"

"Three years ago I fell in love with this guy who was murdered by vampires."

"So you became a slayer to get revenge?"

"Yes."

"Sounds stupid to me… What was this guy's name?"

"Neji…" Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing the name.

"As in Hyuga Neji…"

"Yes, how did you?"

"He's not dead! You fucking attended the same school as him until this bloody war started!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Neji. Is. Alive."

"But how could I not know it was him?"

"What does he look like?"

"I… don't remember."

"There you go you can't remember what he looks like and he changed his last name because if you didn't know the Hyuga family is one of the most powerful families of vampires ever to have lived. You properly had part of your memory erased by the damn annoying slayers you seem to love so bloody much!"

"But…"  
"But nothing now go get me someone to eat or I will so help me go for you and then we both will bloody die! Do you want that?" I vented my anger and annoyance out of the poor girl who ran of frightened.

She came back about two or so hours later. I could tell it was her by the familiar knock I hear every day.

She entered the room and I didn't bother to look at her.

"Sakura-san, I have brought you your lunch…"

"As I said earlier girl, what good will it..." I smelt it. Fresh, human blood. I shot my head up and looked directly at the girl. She was standing beside a human boy with blood slowly dripping down his neck.

"Sakura-san, I will bring you someone every day and help you escape if you do something for me!"

"And what would that be?" I could feel my mouth watering from the intoxicating smell of the boys metallic blood.

"You help me get to Neji. I want to see if what you say is true!"

"Done. But what makes you think you will recognise him?"

"I will just know if it's him."

"Alright then, but how are you going to help me get out of this shit hole?"

"First we will get your strength back up, I can only manage to bring you one guy a day or Sasuke will start to notice and them once you feel strong enough we'll go. Oh and there is three things you should know about me… One I'm a fully trained slayer, Two I'm a werewolf and three, I am the best weapon handler that the slayers unit has ever seen."

"Great now can I eat, I am starving!" She pushed the entranced in front of me and I sunk my fangs deep into his neck. I felt the hot red fluid slide down my throat, hydrating all of my cells. Once there was nothing left I let his body drop the floor. "You do know that normally I have someone clean up after me… I haven't really mastered the making the body disappear part just yet."

"That won't be an issue…"

"Really why?"

"I'll just seal him in a scroll then burn the scroll disposing of the evidence."

"I like you!"

Normal POV

A large fire raged out front of the slayers base, burning everything it touched. Koinu walked through the flames her body remaining untouched. Itami and Kusari protected her from either side whilst Kaichii and Shikon protected her from the back. Kiba and Akamaru protected her front. She wore a flowing, strapless white dress that fell to her ankles with strong leather body armour covering her shoulders and protecting her breasts. An invisible force deflected any bullets coming their way. They soon came across a set of large double doors, reinforced by thick titanium sheets and guarder by two heavily armed guards.

Koinu walked over to them and giggled at their state of paralysis. Their bodies then set alight and Koinu ignored their horrific screams as the flames charred their flesh.

"Kaichii, you go get the boy! I'll go for Sakura!"

"Understood!"

The male twin shifted and ran off down one of the halls, on the trail of a certain persons scent. Koinu turned to Kiba and took his hand.

"Koinu I don't like you doing this. You're seven months pregnant."

"I know but I won't stop fighting until I have Sakura back!"

"Fine but just be careful…"

"I will…" She smiled at Kiba but then suddenly stopped. "Now is not the time to be kicking you little demon." She spoke to her stomach with a cute pout on her face. Kiba chuckled and they began to walk up many flights of stairs.

Kaichii's POV

I raced down the hallway, hunting down the owner of the potent scent. I could feel I was coming closer as the scent was getting stronger. Adrenalin pumped through my blood. My feet felt as though they weren't touching the ground. I looked down to see that they weren't.

"Well what have we got here?" I growled at the new voice. It sounded like a very cocky female. "Oh if it isn't the demon queens older twin brother what a surprise." A girl stepped out of the shadows. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into four spikey tails and she stared at me with her turquoise eyes. A pair of delicate see through wings protruded from her back. Oh shit! It just had to be a fairy, and of all of them her. I'm doomed.

I shifted back into my human form and crossed my legs into a sitting position. I had no problem with being naked in front of this girl, or the fact I was still floating.

"Hi Temari, did you miss me?"

"Not as much as you would of me!" she stopped the wind current holding me suspended above ground and I quickly twisted myself so I would land on my feet. She stepped towards me making the gap between us smaller. "You still are as short as ever I see…"

"And you're still a pain in the ass!"

"I try!" She grinned and slammed her lips upon mine. We both battled for dominance, I one of course.

Normal POV…

Koinu stopped and bared her teeth at something in the shadows. She heard a few shouts and barks behind her and turned to see she was the only one left in the room. Sasuke detached himself from the shadows a smirk on his face.

"Now this wasn't what I expected to see! It looks like the great demon queen is with child."

"So what if I am?"

"It's not very fair on my account…"

"Sasuke, I thought you knew this from the last time we met nine hundred years ago…" A smirk graced her rouged lips. "… I don't play fair !"


	5. Chapter 4 - As You Wish

Sakura's POV

Nine hundred years ago I was born. It was then when I grew up, fell in love and discarded any chance of having a normal human life. It happened a very long time ago and it's what originally started this rivalry between Ookami Koinu, the demon queen and Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger. I am the cause.

Normal POV

Sakura snuggled into the warmth that radiated off Sasuke who slept beside her. She groaned in protest as a stray sun rays shone down on her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

No answer...

"Sasuke-kun?"

No answer again…

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" The boy grumbled next her, clearly not in the mood for waking up or being disturbed. Sakura giggled and pushed herself up and quickly straddled Sasuke before he knew what was going on. She pinned his arms above his head and left a small kiss lightly on his lips.

"Guess what day it is!"

"I don't know"

"Come on Sasuke-kun..." She pouted and moaned in typically childish voice.

"Fine, it's your birthday..."

"Exactly!"

"And?"

"And I want you to take me to that forest you'd said you'd take me to!"

"What forest?"

"You know the one on the other side of Konoha... Oh damn what was it called?... Oh yeah the Ookami forest!"

"Why would you want to go there?"

"I just do! So take me!"

"Whatever you say pinky... Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You called me pinky!"

Sakura ran bare footed through the forest her feet never touching the ground at the same time. Sasuke strolled behind a smirk on his handsome face and a loving look in his dark eyes. Sakura suddenly stopped noticing an orange glow flickering from he other side of the woods.

"Kaichii!" The scream of a girl filled her ears and she sprinted in the direction of the ear piercing noise. An alarmed Sasuke followed close behind.

Koinu stood surrounded by many men, each with their swords raised and pointed at her. Kaichii lie unconsious by her bare feet.

"You bastards! Attacking unarmed people! What right do you have?!" She was fuming. Two bodies lay beside her. Both dead and burning.

"We kill demons princess! You are all demons." Koinu glanced to the side where her friend previously stood.

"I guess you're right, I am a demon..." She smirked menacingly and raised her right hand. "So I guess act as though I am one." Her round pupils turned to slits and a katana manifested itself out of fire in her hand. She suddenly dissapeared and reappeared behind the man who struck her brother down. She shoved her sword through his heart and his body set on fire. "Although you pissed off the wrong demon!" She yanked her sword out of the mans body and watched it drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

A twig snapped catching both Koinu's and the men's attention.

Sakura stood breathless in the clearing, her cheeks flushed and her chest panting for air. Koinu's eyes widened as she sensed a strong demonic power radiating from the girl. The man noticed the white haired girls panic and grabbed the girl holding a knife to her throat.

"Make a single move and this girl is dead!"

"She didn't do anything! Let her go!" Koinu looked extremely paniced and her eyes flashed in the direction in which Sasuke was coming. "Please let her go, I will submit willingly if you do. No human should be brought into a demon related fight."

"Agreed!"

"Men, get her in chains this instant!" Koinu allowed herself to be mancled.

"Now let her go!"

"No!" The man plunged his knife through Sakura's chest before the girl knew what was happening. Sasuke reached the clearing just in time to see the murderous scene.

"SAKURA!"

Koinu lashed out in anger.

"You BASTARD! SHE WAS INNOCENT!"

"What do you care?"

"No innocent should ever have to suffer death by demon means!"

The mans body was suddenly ripped in two by an unknown force and the chains holding Koinu snapped falling to the ground. Koinu shifted into a large white wolf and pounced on the remaining men ripping them to shreds. She nudged her brother with her nose waking him from his uncoinsious state.

Sasuke paid no attention to the bloody massacre that just took place in front of him and cradled Sakura close to him.

"No this can't happen! Not again! Not you too! You can't die!"

Koinu returned to her human self and walked over to the boy cradeling the girl.

"Stay back!"

"I can help! She hurt…"

Sasuke said nothing and Koinu knelt next to him. "Lie her on the floor, I need to get a better veiw of the wound." Sasuke complied and Koinu, with a clawed hand sliced through the clothing obscuring the wound. Her eyes instantly wideneded at what she saw. The wound was stitching itself back to get her without the demon girl doing anything.

Sakura's eyes flashed open but they were different. The green glowed in an erie manor. Koinu gasped and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"You're a daywalker!" The said girl stood letting her clothes fall about her and then suddenly dissapeared.

"Shit! Kaichii! We have to get her or she'll do something she doesn't want to do!"

"What do you mean she'll do something?!" Sasuke shout at the white haired girl.

"She'll kill lots of people! She won't be conscious of it untill it haunts her dreams and slowly destroys her from the inside out unless she learns to controll herself!" Koinu stood power emitting from her small frame.

"How come this has never happened before?!"

"For a daywalker's blood to awaken they need to be killed! She died when that knife peirced her heart! I've got to go." Koinu turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed hold of her wrist before she could do so.

"Wait! Take me with you!" Red eyes locked with onyx.

"Fine but I'll have to carry you."

"What?" Koinu yanked her wrist out of Sasukes grasp and took quite a few steps back.

"I would duck if I was you..." She ran at the boy and jumped. Sasuke ducked as was told and the girls body shifted into a wolf once more. She turned to the dark haired teen and bowed. Sasuke hesitantly climbed on her back.

"You should feel privileged, no human's ever rode on the back of a wolf demon. Grab on to her fur!" Kaichii told Sasuke then shifted into his wolf form. Sasuke grabbed onto Koinu's fur like he was told. He felt her muscles ripple beneath him as she broke out into an incredibly fast gait.

Sakura drained a man of his blood and threw his body to the ground as if it was a small pebble. She smashed through a large building and a man ran at her, holding a pair of twin Katanas in his hands. Sakura moved in a flash appearing behind him in an instant. She moved bite him when Koinu jumped into veiw and tackled her to the ground. Sasuke climbed off her back and the two girls savagely attacked each other. A cloud of dust was kicked up from the pairs struggles.

A loud yelp sounded from within the dust and a large crash exploded beside Sasuke. Koinu got up from the rubble and lunged back into the cloud. After a few minuets Sakuras voice shouted from within the hidden scene.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

The dust cleared and Koinu had Sakura pinned to the dirt floor. Both girls naked bodies shone wih sweat from the fight.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Koinu's voice echoed with power and Sakura's eyes returned to their normal shade of green. She looked lost and confused.

"Where am I?"

"In the village..."

"But this doesn't look like the village... Who did this?"

"You did..." Koinu's face was serious and Sakura had no choice to believe her.

"I did all this…" a drop of blood ran down Koinu's face and splashed on the rosettes cheek.

"You're hurt!" Koinu released one of Sakura's hands and felt her head. Her hand came away sticky with blood.

"God girl! You've got one heck of a punch!"

Sasuke stepped into veiw and crouched beside Sakura. He moved his hand to touch her but she flinched away.

"Don't look at me Sasuke! I'm a monster!"

"But..." Koinu moved off of Sakura and turned her back from the scene.

"No Sasuke!" She ran off tears spilling over her cheeks. Koinu turned around and looked at Sasuke, a sorry look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I told you it will hit her hard. I wish we could of got here so…"

SMACK!

Sasuke back handed the wolf demon forcing her head to move to the side.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOUR WEREN'T THERE SHE WOULDN'T OF BEEN STABBED AND SHE'D STILL BE HUMAN! SHE'D LOOK AT ME!

Koinu just stood their silent, taking all the hits.

"I SWEAR THAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Koinu turned and walked away.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"As you wish…"


	6. Chapter 5 - Father meets son

Koinu sat in a dark cell, both her arms chained to either wall. Her legs were crossed beneath her body in an uncomfortable position. Her once white hair was now black with dirt and hung in messy clumps. Her body was bare, most of it bruised except her swollen stomach that held her child.  
The clinking of someone's boots against the stone floor approached her cell. Her ears twitched as the pins all tumbled into place as the prison door unlocked. Shikamaru entered the room, a plate full of raw meat. Koinu raised her head her scarlet orbs beaming at the juicy meat. The boy tore it into bite size chunks and skewered them each with chopsticks. He slowly feed the pregnant demon.  
"So… you've finally decided to come… after a whole cycle of the moon... I do believe that it's a full moon tonight Shikamaru." The queen spoke between chews.  
"Troublesome, you believe correctly... How was Ino last you saw of her?"  
"She was good, still a virgin even after nine hundred years."  
"W-w-w-what?!" The boy stuttered then quickly regained himself. "What are you talking about?" His voice was low and dull.  
"I know that you like Ino, the succubus is stunning even without using her gifts."  
"You should learn to watch your mouth, you could really get yourself into a lot of trouble."  
"I'm already in trouble, how'd you think I got here?nits not like I could be in any more trouble than I am now. Sasuke is only keeping me alive because be has a soft spot for children. You know he'll me as soon as I give birth."  
"How long have you been pregnant?"  
"Eight months now… Shikamaru can I make you a deal?"  
"What is it?"  
"When my child is born run away with them, get Ino and run as far as you can. Keep my baby out of harms way and raise it away from all this fighting… and in return I will remove the werewolf curse from you…" the boys droopy eyes suddenly widened. "I will turn you into a true wolf demon so you no longer will be an enime to the moon but a friend."  
"I will do as you say, but what will Ino say?"  
"Before I left a month ago I asked her that if anything happens to me someone will come get her with my child and she is to head to the mountains with them."  
"I understand…"  
"Come to me at midnight and I will free you of this curse."  
"Thank you."  
The boy stood and left the room.

Kaichii lay on the mansions couch, Temari tending to a deep wound that marred his muscular chest. Her hands delicately dabbed the bloodied wound with white balls of cotton. A phone rung and she swiftly pulled it up against her ear in a matter of seconds. She held it between her shoulder and ear and grabbed a needle and some stitching thread.  
"Hello... What is it Gaara?" She pushed the needle through the boys skin and skillfully began to stitch the wound together. "I understand… Kaichii, my brother says there still has been no sign of your sister but he can still feel her power radiating from the Uchiha's base. He has managed to retreive Kiba, Akamaru and Koinu's wolves. Kiba is in bad shape but nothing too life threatening."  
"Ahh, Koinu will be kept alive untill she has the baby. That's a month from now. That is when we will have to act."  
"Gaara did you hear that… okay… goodbye brother."  
"Well things just got slightly more interesting."  
"Yeah, it started when that damned fox demon fucking lashed out at you and now I've got to clean up after him."  
"You don't mind really…"  
"No but this means my nights are going to be slightly less entertaining for the next few days."  
Kaichii gave a husky laugh and sat up.  
"Yeah, well so are mine!"

Hinata walked down the hallway carrying a tray of food. She flicked the lights on as she went although she didn't need them. A small silver scar decorated her otherwise flawless cheek, shimmering in the yellow lights. She soon reached a metal inforced door at the end of the corridor.  
She typed in a quick code, scanned her eye and thumb all leading to the click opening the door. Light flooded into the room to reveal an average sized room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to a table positioned in the centre and settled down the food. She clapped and the white lights flickered on. Naruto slept in a bed in the corner.  
Hinata walked over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Naruto-kun, your food is here." The boy slowly opened his blue eyes and looked up at the angelic demon.  
"Hinata-chan, why do we have to fight?"  
"We don't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and I are both demons, I a vampire you a fox demon. We don't have to fight." She sat on the side of his bed. "I am fighting the humans not you."  
"What happened to you Hinata-chan? You used to be so shy and always used to blush and stutter every time I spoke to you."  
"I grew up Naruto. I have been alive far longer than you and yet I've never had the strength to do anything until now. The humans attempted to kill my friend and they have burned many of my family alive for being who we were born as. We've been declared as monsters, witches and I dare not say what else. I guess this war has brought the true me out..."  
"Why are you so kind to me Hinata-chan?"  
"Because…" her cheeks flushed a deep pink and she took a deep breath. "Because I love you Naruto. I have since I first met you." She smiled and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face and gently pressed her lips against the stunned boys forehead.  
She stood and walked back over to the door. She opened it and turned back to Naruto. "Whichever path you chose Naruto, I will still love you..." The door closed and the light switched off leaving the blonde boy in the darkness.

Sakura lay staring up at the ceiling. She flexed her hands several times and rolled onto her stomach. The chains clinked around her ankles. She let out a long sigh as the door opened and Sasuke walked into the room. She instantly dimmed her chakra to a weaker one and made herself appear weak.  
"Good morning my lady…"  
"What do you want Sasuke?" Her voice was harsh and raspy.  
"That's easy I want you!"  
"Didn't I tell you all them years ago that I didn't want you to look at me?"  
"Yes but that just makes me want to look at you more…"  
"Whatever…"  
Sasuke grunted and left the room in an annoyed manor, nibbling something as he went.  
Sakura rolled back onto her back and sat up wiping tears from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke… but it still hurts to love you…" she whispered quietly, completely unaware of the said Uchiha standing against the door hearing every word.

Shikamaru reentered Koinu's prison as the moon hid behind the clouds. The small girl looked up a toothy grin on her dirt covered face.  
"Welcome back werewolf, you ready to be cured?"  
"I am"  
"Good now draw back that curtain."  
"What but I'll change!"  
"You may be a genius but I have done this more times than you have years lived. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
The boy did as was told and flinched as the moon rays hit his skin. Nothing happened shocking the boy.  
"What?..."  
"You will not change so long as I am around and do not will it. There is a reason why wolf demons are called the most royal of demons."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"That's the easy part. All you have to do is consume my blood fresh from the flesh. The hard part comes after when you've got to try and keep it down. And I do not lie when I say it will be excruciating and almost unbearable."  
"Troublesome."  
"Now bite my wrist before its turns midnight! You'll need it in your system for it to work."  
Shikamaru grabbed one of her wrists and clamped his jaws shut on it. Her blood was hot and glided down his throat smoothly. He withdrew and swallowed the rest.  
It seemed easy enough untill the first wave hit him. He clutched his stomach and bit his lip in attempt to keep the blood down. The second wave attacked him after twisting his gut. He bit his young keeping him from screaming out. The third wave hit him seconds later. His whole body felt as if molten lava was coursing through his veins. After a while the pain soon faded and Shikamaru collapsed on the dirt floor.  
Koinu looked down at his tremoring body and tilt her head to the side, slightly impressed.  
"That's the best I've seen anyone take it. For a lazy ass he sure did a lot of work to keep that down."  
A smirk spread across the queens face and she let out a small bell like laugh.

Sakura woke with a start at the sound of a bell chimming in the wind. She stood and walked as fast as she could to the window and moved a few strands of her pink hair so her ear wasn't obscured.  
A light knock wrapped at the door and Tenten came on soon afterwards, a man by her side.  
"Sakura I have brought you lunch." Sakura turned and smiled. "What is it?"  
"It's time!"  
Sakura grabbed the human boy and quickly drained him of all his blood. She dropped his body and Tenten quickly sealed it away in a scroll. Sakura pinched the steel chain around her ankle and it instantly crumbled to dust.  
"You ready Ten?"  
"Never been more…" the bell sound occurred once more. "...What's that?"  
"That is what you here when a wolf demons near by…"  
"I don't get it..."  
"Wolf demons voices are like bells. They hang in the air and sound beautiful. When you here a bell like that a wolf demon has either just made a kill or another wolf demon. It's a very rare occurrence."  
"No kidding, wait I thought you had to be born a wolf demon." Sakura shook her head.  
"Yes but no, if a werewolf consumes wolf demon blood they can become a wolf demon. The demons blood breaks the curse that is on you wolf demons."  
"Really?!" Tenten suddenly sounded very happy. "Do you think they would help me?!"  
"If Koinu likes you, yes. If she doesn't she'd do it anyway. She doesn't like to see others suffer."  
"This demon queen of yours sounds amazing!"  
"She is…"  
Sakura grabbed the chains holding her to the bed and enclosed her hand around it, instantly turning it to dust. Tenten stood awestruck.  
"That was cool!" Sakura smirked and looked at Tenten with questioning eyes. "What?"  
"How would you feel about jumping out of the window?"  
"I don't know it's like ten floors high."  
"Great!" Sakura grabbed Tenten's wrist and volted through the glass, shattering it to peices. The brunette had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming.

Minato opened the door to Naruto's room and entered quietly. He smirked as the lights flashed on. He was suddenly punched in the gut instantly winded.  
"Where's Hinata?!" Minato caught his breath and quickly turned to situation around holding the teen in a head lock.  
"She's sleeping…" Naruto relaxed and Minato released him. Minato turned his back and Naruto took it as a chance to attack. He lunged to attack he older man but Minato dissapeared in a yellow flash. Naruto's fist connected with the wall.  
"Ahh shit!"  
"That looks like it must of hurt!" Minato chuckled from behind surprising the very alike blonde teen.  
"Who are you?"  
"Namikaze Minato..."  
"Wait you're the fourth Hokage!"  
"And you're father!"  
"What?!"

Kushina entered Naruto's room a few hours later carrying a bowl of ramen. Naruto sat up instantly from the smell of his faveroite food. He turned around, suspiosion clouding his face.  
"Your a evil person deguised as a beautiful woman!" Kushina blushed at first then registered what he had just said and went as red as her hair in anger.  
"What did you say?!" She whacked the top of his head with her fist and dumped the ramen on the table, miraculously not spilling a drop. She cracked her knuckles and the male wolf demon cowered.  
"That is no way to speak to your mother boy…" she threatened in a deathly manor. Tears suddenly flowed from Naruto's eyes and he tackled the woman into a tight hug. Anger suddenly fled from her face and a smile spread across her pink lips.  
"I missed you too Naruto, I missed you too."

A slayer ran up to Sasuke a note clutched in his hand.  
"Sasuke-sama! We have a problem!"  
"What is it?"  
"Naruto has joined the demons!"  
"What?!"  
"Our spies tell us that he met his parents."  
"Damn!" Sasuke slammed his fists down almost breaking the wooden table.  
"And that's not the worst of it..."  
"What is?"  
"Miss Sakura has escaped…" he was suddenly cut off by Sasuke holding him up by the neck.  
"How did she escape?"  
"I don't know, I heard a window shattering so I went to see what it was and she was gone. The chain had literally turned to dust." Sasuke threw the man on the floor and stormed out of the room.

Ino sat quietly on a hill beneath the stars, her hair being tasseled by the cool wind. Her breath was visible in he night air. A twig snapped behind her and her wings burst from her back as she got into a defensive position.  
"Wow Ino-pig it's me! No need to try and kill me!"  
"S-Sakura?"  
"Who else?" The pinkette walked out of the shadows beside Tenten. A dark blur tackled Sakura to the ground and Ino no longer stood on the hill. Instead he blonde was on top of Sakura crushing the poor day walker. Ino finally took notice of Tenten.  
"Whose this?"  
"Neji's long lost lover…"  
"Oh my goddess! You're the girl he always spoke about! Well call me a succubus and take away my powers."  
"That doesn't make any sence Pig..."  
"Shut it forehead!" The two girls laughed and Tenten awkwardly scratched the back of her head feeling slightly out of place until Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her into the embrace.  
"We needed another girl friend! Hinata and I were running out of things to talk about."  
"Well I'd be…"  
"Don't say another word pinky!"  
"Don't call me pinkie blondie!"  
Tenten laughed quietly and wondered what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
